darkwitchfandomcom-20200214-history
Sola
Sola is an upper-class student, appearing as a boss in The Legend of Dark Witch and a playable character in The Legend of Dark Witch 2. She is always seen alongside her pet, Churros. Her parents, Trap and Paola, are seen in The Legend of Dark Witch 2. Appearance and Personality Sola is a teenage girl with shoulder length hair that is two different shades of blue. In The Legend of Dark Witch, she wears a long dress styled after a school uniform and a sailor hat. In The Legend of Dark Witch 2, she wears a frilly dress and a more casual hat. She fights using Syega that she carries between her fingers. Sola is the daughter of two aristocrats (later revealed to be Ich researchers), born in Liana. As such, she is a bit naive and has something of a spoiled streak, which several characters draw attention to. In Dark Witch 2, it is revealed that she left for the Old Islands to be away from her parents; however, she returns to Liana to visit them. She is friends with Codino, with the two apparently knowing each other prior to the events of the first Dark Witch. History ''The Legend of Dark Witch'' Sola appears as the boss of the Chelsea School Dormitory. She attacks Zizou and Riva for breaking into the school's dorm. She repeats the following attacks in order (On Easy and Normal, she begins the battle using her first attack; On Lunatic she begins using her second attack): * Sola flings several bursts of energy into the air that rain down onto the player as stars; The Orange/Yellow ones will curve to the left when turned into stars, while the green ones curve to the right. On Easy, she fires 10 bursts, on Normal she fires 12, and on Lunatic she fires 15. * Sola flies into the air and unleashes a line of 9 magical missiles upon the player's position. There are no differences in the attack from one difficulty to another. * At yellow health, Sola summons crystals that slowly appear at the player's position on the battlefield and slowly move in a straight line towards the player's position when they appear. On Easy, she spawns 5 Crystals with a pause between each, on Normal she spawns 7, spawning them slightly faster, and on Lunatic, she spawns 9, spawning them rather quickly. * At red health, Sola summons Circlecron, which creates several orbs that rotate around her. Evading this attack requires the player to position themselves between the the orbs. After spawning 7 layers of orbs, she releases them, going in random directions and bouncing off a surface once before disappearing when touching another or going off screen. On Easy, she spawns each layer of orbs about a second and a half apart from each other and releases the orbs while horizontally oriented. On Normal, she spawns each layer a second apart from one another, and releases them while oriented diagonally towards the top left corner. On Lunatic, she spawns each layer half a second a part, and releases them while the line is pointed straight up. Sola is weak to Bound Ring, which deals a significant amount of damage and can also destroy each of her projectiles (Though cancels out when hitting a Circlecron orb). Defeating her grants Circlecron. ''The Legend of Dark Witch 2'' Sola is a playable character in Dark Witch 2. She uses her spring break to reunite with her parents Trap and Paola, a journey that takes her to Liana and ultimately Germa, defeating several Ich researchers and even the goddess Zizou Olympia along the way. At the end, she finally finds her parents and they enjoy her spring break together. Her abilities include: * Drop Bomb: Fires a small crystal that explodes on contact with either the ground or an enemy. * Dynamo Plasma: Fires a burst of energy that travels along the ground. * Circlecron: Sola uses Circlecron, her Technical Skill in the first Dark Witch. Gallery 360247E7-3F99-4E1F-BCF9-84565CCA445B.png|Sola from DW1 official website 2CA59A61-A20E-42EC-9F28-F630EDDED657.png|Sola DW1 Profile Icon F554303B-61B5-418B-ADE6-A2E38AA75DA7.png|Sola DW1 Twitter banner 11A9CA39-DB94-45BC-BC98-7A76A34071B1.png|Sola from DW2 official website D8DE6EA6-F5FA-46E6-ADDE-EC5E5D058375.png|Sola DW2 Profile Icon DF2CEA34-2B08-41DB-B205-8FB0AE912762.png|Sola DW2 Twitter banner DW1R Sola Profile icon.jpeg|Sola DW1R Profile Icon (US & EU) Category: Characters Category: Playable Characters Category: The Legend of Dark Witch characters Category: The Legend of Dark Witch 2 characters